Chess
by RBM
Summary: Maura and Jane play chess. A random drabble I wrote after watching the end of the Rozzoli and Isles episode Gone Daddy Gone.


Disclaimer: You know I was this close to uploading this before I realized I forgot a disclaimer. I hate these things. Who would claim Rizzoli and Isles as their own and expect to be taken seriously? And furthermore if I did own them who would stop me? And this is FANFICTION DOT NET! Who puts for profit fic up here anyway?

*sigh*

Okay I'm finished ranting. Please continue.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You can't win." Jane smirked picking up the black queen and moving it three places to the left. "I have you against the wall Doctor Isles. You. Should. Just. _Quit_." The detective punctuated each word with her cocky bravado, assured of her victory. Maura contemplated the board, completely engrossed in the game's current setup.

As the doctor took her time planning her next move Jane allowed herself to appreciate the way Maura's honey blonde hair was falling forward to obscure her features. It all but hid her dark eyes and the cute pout of concentration she now wore. God how Jane loved it when Maura pouted like that. It never failed to make her chest feel tight and always gave her the urge to take the other woman in her arms and kiss her sweetly.

Jane Rizzoli had a stupid, blissful smile on her face and she didn't even realize it.

Maura grinned suddenly and reached for the only white knight still on the board. She moved it to the right and towards herself, placing it onto a white square with confidence. Lacing her fingers she rested her chin on them and turned her smile on Jane.

Snapping to her senses Jane looked down at the board and her smile dropped. Maura had her. If she moved her bishop then Maura could take a pawn. If she moved the pawn Maura would take her bishop. Groaning she let her head fall into her hands in despair.

"Your move Detective." Maura chimed smugly. Jane looked up to glare at the other woman before grudgingly moving her bishop to safety. Maura's smirk got a little wider as she took the white knight and disposed of Jane's pawn. The Chief Medical Officer looked at the little piece of black marble, weighing its value with her critical gaze. Both of them knew what this meant.

Maura sighed deeply, sounding very content. She rolled the piece against her cheek absently as she looked expectantly at her opponent. Knowing that stalling would only make Maura's victory all the sweeter Jane grunted and obediently reached behind her back, unclasping her bra. She slid the piece of clothing off and flicked it towards the pile of clothes beside the table that was steadily getting bigger as they played.

Placing her hands on the table Jane stubbornly refused to hide her naked cleavage from the doctor. Her cheeks quickly flushed bright red when she noticed Maura staring openly at her chest. The silence stretched on for seconds as neither of them moved. Finally Jane couldn't stand the tension and coughed to get the doctor's attention.

Maura's eyes darted up to meet Jane's and the taller woman's breath caught in her throat. The look was predatory, but the thing that excited Jane was that it was also _possessive_. It made a delicious treble go through her, from her head, to her finger tips, and lower. Maura licked her lips slowly, her pink tongue moving from one corner of her mouth and tracing a slow line to the other, leaving her lips moist and oh so _kissable_.

Maura rose from her seat slowly bending over the board and Jane instinctively leaned back in her seat. Reaching out with a finely manicured hand the medical examiner tipped over the white king. Jane watched the piece tilt and fall to the polished surface of the board with a loud clatter. Swallowing thickly she let her eyes come back up to the bra clad Doctor Isles.

Expensive heels clacked smartly against the tiles as Maura rounded the table and made for her opponent.

"Oh boy." Jane said in a oddly choked voice before Maura planted her hands on the arm rests, boxing in her prey before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
